Hong Jong Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Hong Jong Hyun *'Nombre:' 홍종현 / Hong Jong Hyun *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''183 cm *'Peso:' 70 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Signo chino: Caballo *'''Agencia: C-JeS Entertainment Dramas *Absolute Boyfriend (SBS, 2019) *My Daughter is the Kindest (KBS2, 2019) *The King Loves (MBC, 2017) *Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (SBS, 2016) *Yu Mi's Room (O'live, 2015) cameo *Mama (MBC, 2014) *The Reason I'm Getting Married (KBS2, 2014) *Her Lovely Heels (SBS Plus, 2014) *Dating Agency; Cyrano (tvN,2013) *Jeon Woo Chi (KBS2, 2012) *Beloved (JTBC, 2012) *Wild Romance (KBS, 2012) *Vampire Idol (MBN, 2011-2012) *Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) *White Christmas Drama Especial (KBS, 2011) *Jungle Fish 2 (KBS1, 2010) *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) *Heading to the Ground (MBC, 2009) Programas de TV *Busted! I Know Who You Are (Netflix, 2018) *Top Gear Korea Season 7 (XTM, 2016) *Hello Kyushu (MBC Every1, 2016) *Law of the Jungle Panama (SBS, 2016) *Running Man (SBS, 2015) Episodios 230, 243. (SBS, 2016) Episodio 314. (SBS, 2019) Episodio 436. * We Got Married (MBC, 2014) esposo de Yura *Style Log 2014 (On Style,2014) junto con Nana y Jo Min Ho *Petorialist (On Style, 2013) *Style Log 2013 (On Style, 2013) *REAL MATE IN Gold Coast (Australia), Kim Young Kwang & Hong Jong Hyun (QTV, 2013) *Show! K music (MBN, 2011) *CHART NO.5 (On Style, 2010) *Mnet Wide Open Studio (2003) Películas *Spring Again (2019) *Alice: Boy From Wonderland (2015) *Meet the In-Laws (2015) *Her Lovely Heels (2014) * Jungle Fish 2 (2011) *Ghost (2010) *One Step More to the Sea (2009) *A Frozen Flower (2008) *Lovers - Omnibus (2008) *Hey, Tom (2008) Temas para Películas * Only You (junto a Jin Se Yun) tema para Enemies In-Law (2015) Anuncios *'2014:' JILL by JillStuart (junto a Sung Joon *'2014:' Yoger Presso *'2014:' New Balance *'2014:' Jill by Jill Stuart (Junto a Kim Young Kwang) *'2013:' Lotte Soleimn (Junto a Lee Yoo Bi) *'2012:' Orion's Nacho *'2011:' Calvin Klein (Junto a Yoo In Na) *'2010:' Motorola QWERTY Vídeos Musicales *SNUPER - Shall We Dance (2015) *Yoon Hyun Sang - Time Forgets (2015) *Hong Dae Kwang - No Answer (2014) *2NE1 - Falling in Love (2013) *Double k feat. Lee Michelle - Rewind (2013) *Sentimental Scenery - This Is Not a Love Song (2008) *Epitone Project - I Hurt That Person (2008) Colaboraciones *Jea & Hong Jong Hyun Feat TIM - Hello, Thank You (2013) Reconocimientos *'2016 21th Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Premio popularidad *'2015 10th Asia Model Festival Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella *'2015 9th Cable TV Broadcasting Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Pareja (junto a Han Seung Yun) (Her Lovely Heels) *'2014 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Nueva Estrella del Año *'2011 Korea Best Dresser Swan Awards:' Mejor Vestido, categoría Modelo Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Myongji High School **Konkuk University (Cine y Arte) *'Debut:' 2007 *'Especialidades:' Fútbol, modelaje y la actuación. *Es uno de los 5 miembros de un grupo de modelos llamado “Model Avengers”. *Este grupo de atractivos modelos llamado "Model Avengers" incluye a Kim Young Kwang, Kim Woo Bin, Sung Joon y Lee Soo Hyuk. *Por lo general su grupo de amigos, pasan su tiempo estando juntos en el gimnasio o en la casa de Kim Young Kwang. *Ama los autos y jugar con autos de juguete. *Cuando estuvo en “We Got Married”, mostró su obsesión con los autos RC y había dicho que tiene una colección bastante grande. *Sus amigos dicen que tiene mucho aegyo. *A pesar de que es conocido por ser un poco difícil de convertirse en buen amigo de otros, sus compañeros y amigos de “Model Avenger” han dicho que los sigue y muestra un montón de Aegyo. Dicen que él es el tipo que siempre está detrás de ellos y siempre los molesta, pero piensan que es adorable. *En realidad es un buen rapero y cantante, mostró sus habilidades en el Episodio 314 de Running Man, dejando a todos impresionados. *Si pudiera presentar a su hermana mayor a cualquiera de los “Model Avengers”, dijo que sería a Kim Young Kwang. *Parece como si Hong Jong Hyun tuviera un vínculo y conexión especial con Kim Young Kwang, ya que ha declarado innumerables veces que tienen personalidades similares. También han estado en dos reality shows juntos, donde tuvieron que ir de viaje solo ellos 2. *Es un amante de la naturaleza y los animales. *Cuando era más joven, él tenía sueños de ser un jugador de fútbol o un veterinario. *Le gusta hacer actividades extremas como hacer trucos con los autos y montar motocicletas. Ha admitido que aprendió como ir a la deriva con su auto porque disfruta de la emoción.También mencionó en una entrevista que sus amigos están realmente preocupados por su seguridad debido a su interés en estas actividades extremas, especialmente montando motocicletas, por lo que intenta ya no hacerlo. *No es ningún secreto que a Hong Jong Hyun no le gustan los programas de variedades donde es puesto en el punto de atención para hablar mucho. No le gusta la presión de ser grabado y tener que ser divertido o entretenido, por lo que prefiere programas como “Law of the Jungle”. ¡Los otros invitados y miembros del equipo en “Law of the Jungle” no pudieron elogiarlo lo suficiente por lo colaborador y trabajador que era!. *Su tipo de música favorita es el jam lento. Dice que le gustan las baladas y recomendó la canción “Sure Thing” de Miguel cuando fue entrevistado en la radio. *El 5 de noviembre de 2019, C-JeS Entertainment, confirmó que el actor se alistará el 2 de diciembre para cumplir su servicio militar. Enlaces * Perfil (Daum) *Instagram Galería Hong_Jong_Hyun.jpg Hong Jong Hyun2.jpg Hong_Jong_Hyun3.jpg Hong Jong Hyun4.jpg Hong Jong Hyun5.jpg Hong Jong Hyun6.jpg Hong Jong Hyun7.jpg Hong Jong Hyun8.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:C-JeS Entertainment